darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Abducted
Back to 2010 Logs Grimlock Robustus Hot Rod There was a rumor of a big energon stash here in the rust seas, far from the edges. The dark brown 'sand' sat, not moving from any wind, although a hissing and slithering sound from the SN-akes that made this their home. Getting to the location of the stash will be a little difficult - most Transformers save wide-beam ones will sink easily into the quicksand like material. There was a rumor of a big energon stash here in the rust seas, far from the edges. The dark brown 'sand' sat, not moving from any wind, although a hissing and slithering sound from the SN-akes that made this their home. Getting to the location of the stash will be a little difficult - most Transformers save wide-beam ones will sink easily into the quicksand like material. :The dull whine of a hover sled lances across the desolate landscape, skimming barely above the surface of the rippling iron oxide below. Carried within is a heavy stack of machinery - doubtless an energon reclamation device - along with at least one robot to man it. At the controls is the massive steel-and-black mech known as Grimlock, alternating his gaze between a scanner (to find his quarry), the horizon (to watch for hazards), and the skies (to prepare for attacks)... Robustus wouldn't usually come this way without a really good reason, and he certainly has that as he uses his hover engines at their highest setting so he is able to skim over the top of the portion of the area that can suck you down if you weren't careful with it. The Decepticon medic has made no attempt to hide his civilian Decepticon symbol, and certainly he'd never cover the signs that indicate his medical profession. He hmms as something huge is out here with him. A howl of excitement and abashed joy can be heard all throughout the seas as the source of the noise comes into sight. Popping out of a massive rust wave comes the young Cavalier riding on what looks to be a hover sled with pontoons (think topspin). The youngster is busy surfing the rust tides it would seem. At least he seems sensible enough to have some sort of protective covering over his metal frame. He slowly glides towards the shore as the waves bring him in. As his feet touch the shore he hops off the hover sled and gives line attached to his wrist a hard yanks which sends the board up into the air. It’s easily caught and the young Autobot looks around, "Seriously... boring assignment Hot Rod...” he mutters to himself. All was quiet. A snake slithers past Hot Rods' foot, a good few feet long as it started to burrow into the rust itself. Larger tracks could be seen near Grimlock, heading the same direction he was going in, towards a depression in the middle of the sand. :"Hnnnn," Grimlock grunted, watching the younger Autobots antics. For all his enthusiasm and demonstrated skill, he was still - and would likely forever be - little more than a sparkling playing at war (rather than living it). "Optics open," he calls out, veering his craft to the side. "Boring task sometimes becomes deadly trap. Better plan for worst, be surprised... than hope for best, be dead." Wary as ever at the tracks in the rusty ground, he homed in on his target, one hand casually reaching to make sure the hilt of his Energo-Sword was in place... Robustus shifts the way he is traveling as he hears that joyful cry. He knows he's close to Iacon and there's a very good chance that the youth that surfed was one of them. Last thing he wants to deal with is a fire fight. Hot Rod transforms his hover sled into a more manageable size before stowing it away in a compartment in his chest. He calmly watches as the snake goes slithering past. Good thing the cavalier really isn't the jumpy sort. Though he does pull out his photon blaster just in case. Then his attention is drawn over to Grimlock and his craft. The younger Autobot rolls his optics, "Oh man.. they sent me the war monger?" he mutters quietly to himself. "This day just keeps getting better and better." he lets out a wistful sigh and turns to address Grimlock, "Hey, you know me... always ready to kick some tail!" The sand starts to trickle under the huge hover skid of Grimlock, moving toward the huge pit in the middle. Robustus is on the far side of what looks like a giant, dark sinkhole, going to nowhere. :Peering at the sinkhole, Grimlock grunts. Tapping at the command console, he calmly growls, "Repulsors full. Start flight mode." Glancing over at his flamingly bright companion, he adds, "Unless you now learn fly, Me 'War Monger' say, get on." Warily, he eyes the other, as-yet-unidentified vehicle. Pointing across the sinkhole, he continues, "And, what that," hoping the kid gets the memo for long-range recon... Robustus now sees the surfer is joining the large object on the other side of the sea. He can also spot the fact that his path is being taken over by a sinkhole. He considers a few moments and transforms into robot mode, his jet boots activating so he remains above the not so solid ground beneath him. Hoping the two aren't paying him much attention he flies over the sinkhole. Hot Rod peers at the sinkhole, "Now you don't see that every day." he comments before looking up to Grimlock, "Yeah, that’s probably a good idea." he leaps up onto Grimmy's giant hovercraft, "Mmm.. is this a rental or just something you use on the weekends?" There’s a shift, and a creaking sound underneath the sands, as sand starts to drop down quickly. There's a sudden buildup of wind in the area, pulling into the hole... strong enough that it starts to move the hover skid in, and Robustus too! :Forcing the hover sled’s repulsors to high, Grimlock tries to pull out of the sudden windstorm... or at least, ride it out. "Advance payment," he grunts at Hot Rod, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Early pension withdrawal." A gust of wind forces the sled to bank hard, as the large steel robot both angles his thrusters to compensate... and leans hard to the side to shift his own weight. Robustus wasn't expecting that sort of thing to occur as he flew over the deepest part of the sinkhole. He's no flier and his expertise in jet boot flying is borderline passable at best. He tries more thrust to his boots to compensate. Hot Rod looks around the vehicle, "It’s a black hole.. only sandier!" he takes out a tube which is quickly extended into a fishing pole which he tries to cast the line out to Robustus, "Hey.. grab the line and I'll reel you in!" he lets the line fly, 'Hey Grimlock.. think this thing of yours can take the weight of the three of us?" The Wind picked up, now roaring past all three now. Grimlocks' craft shivers as it fought, slowly losing inches a little by little. The suction started to move sideways then - a whirlpool of air. Dust picked up, beginning to blind out all vision around the three. And under them, a hissing sound. :Grimlock glares down over the side of the craft, his shimmering red optic band eyeing both the red crest of the Medic's Guild... and the sharp, violet sigil of the Decepticons. Perhaps best to just let the monster fall to his doom, that he aids-and-abets the enemy; it would be simple to just tell Hot Rod he couldn't support the extra weight. Or cut the line himself, ensuring the Decepticon's demise. :But for now, honor would not permit him to kill in cold blood. "Pull him up," he grunted, hoping the crafts was able to support that much weight in the coming storm. "Then lock down, man sensors. Visibility dropping, soon zero. Me Grimlock need you, see for me." Things were about to get very, very interesting. Robustus looks over at the two as the surfer casts out some sort of line at him. Either the youth is blind to his civilian Decepticon symbol, thanks to that nicely timed sandy whirlwind whipping around them all... or he's slagging lucky. He snatches for the line as the suction picks up, his boot jets are flaring white hot by now and he is certainly not making any headway.. in fact he could be sucked in at any moment. .*WHAM*. Something slams into the bottom of the hover sled, rocking it violently from underneath. Then again it hits, trying to knock them off, or damage the machine! One more hit and it WILL be going down Hot Rod places his foot on the side of the skiff and pulls hard on the fishing line and he tries to reel Robustus in. Whether or not the mech is a Decepticon.. the young Cavalier's instincts are always to save lives. his optics studying the line carefully hoping they'll hold up to the wind and not break under tension. He continues to reel his catch in as hard as he can, "What the slag is going on?!" :Pulling hard on the controls, Grimlock roars through the weather at the sudden impacts. "GRRAAAHHHH! Me Grimlock no give up sled, to stupid Rust Snake!" Whipping his gaze to Hot Rod, he hisses, "Get him on board!" Grimlock kicks the boosters to maximum - a level they can't maintain for more than half a minute before burning out the repulsors - then banks the craft sideways, hoping for a good look at WHATEVER is lashing out at them from below. :"Whatever attack," the Autobot 'War Monger' rumbles, "it not know something... something very important..." .*ROAWR*. That was no snake. .*WHAM*. This time it hits the edge, and flips the boat right over! Hot Rods' fishing line snaps! Robustus of course is summarily lost the moment the line snaps and whatever that is that just roared could snap up the medic at any moment of its choosing. The mech mumbles a prayer to Primus and hopes that if he's going to get eaten that he won't feel much of it. Hot Rod looks over to Grimlock, "I'm trying.. it’s not like pulling in a fish you know!!" and then the line snaps and the Cavalier falls back onto the skiff's floor losing the fishing pole in the process, "Damn.." he gets back to his feet with blaster in hand this time. He looks over the edge, "What is going on Grimlock.. was this mission some sort of joke?" his visor slides down from the rim of his helmet and he scans, "I don't see the mech that I was trying to save.. think the monster got him?" :As the craft keels to the side, the repulsors sputtering and hissing, Grimlock knows the signs of a losing battle. Unlocking himself from the command console, he tenses, then kicks off hard, diving straight into the storm. "Me Grimlock find out," he announces, calmly, rationally, as he pulls his energo-sword and rocket launcher from compartments hidden on his back. With a sharp hiss and a flash of red light, his sword sparks to life, a beacon piercing through the sandstorm... :And all three mechs disappear down the whirlpool of sand! Everything is blotted out for several long moments but one realzies you are STILL SINKING! Finally light - of a sort - returns as the heroes fall out under the sand, hitting a metal chute and bouncing or rolling down to a standstill, at the feet of several large, cloaked black figures. Robustus certainly was sucked down into the hole first by something, thinking that his last moments were upon him. But as he is spat out onto a chute and sent down it in a rather undignified manner he is thankful he wasn't eaten. At the bottom he sits up and looks up at the cloaked figures before him. His optics narrow slightly, for the moment he doesn't speak, just watches them. Hot Rod really isn't as fortunate as everyone else as the young cavalier is sent hurling off the skiff, he cracks his head upon the ship's hull and then he's sent into the sinkhole.. at least he's unconscious and doesn't have to bear witness to the tragedies about to befall him and the others. :As the storm closes around them, Grimlock tightens his aerial 'stance', realizing the futility of fighting the sandstorm or the whirlpool, instead hoping for someone or something to mete out payment upon. The sinking, then sliding sensation is at first alarming, but soon comforting. Landing at the feet of the cloaked figures, he lets out a simple, "Heh." :If they were friends, now, their numbers were greater, and their power magnified. And if foes... they just kidnapped the wrong mech. The mechs remain utterly still, not even optics glowing. Then they move, turning to all face the same direction and crouch down, picking up the metal 'slide' that the three had fallen onto and lifting it - it was like a gurney, and started to carry the three down a tunnel Robustus glances over at the surfer who was knocked unconscious and moves to check on him. He does spare the larger mech a glance and wonders what will happen. Then the slide moves and he holds onto the youth before him to keep him from being harmed further. :Feigning injury, Grimlock remained in a crouch, his weapons in hand but powered-down and turned under his arms. He throws a short glare at the Decepticon, even his expressionless visor-and-mask face saying volumes... mostly, I don't like you, but right now, I've got bigger fish to fry. :Turning his gaze to their 'captors', he growls, "Who you, that attack, then now take us away?" He gives them a moment to answer, silently hoping they won't... The mechs are quiet or the longest time as they continue to walk along, and then put the gurney/slides down once more, stepping away, turning to encircle the three "We did not attack. We merely apprehended. You are unharmed... mostly." the mech states, turning that faceless hood towards Hot Rods' form. There's a click, and the floor under the slides fall away, dropping all three down again! Robustus notices the glare though he chooses to ignore it; at least the mech with swords isn't attacking him... yet. He examines the youth's head with a medical scanner; just making sure it wasn't too hard of a crack to the head that may have been taken. He frowns as he goes sliding with the others to the floor then the floor drops from under them all. But down to what... A prison it seems. Its empty save for a single mech sitting in the corner, dozing. The doors had small windows in it, and were quite strong right now. The sound of a rumbling train passes by. :Growling, Grimlock lets himself get dropped once more, deciding that enough was enough. Imprisonment wasn't something he would take lightly. Spinning in midair to land on his feet, he quickly looks upwards, checking to see how easy it would be to climb their way back up; examining the cell in a second, trying to learn where the doors might be and how tough they might be; even how much of a threat - or aid - the mech in the corner might be. :"Me Grimlock never stay in cage," he growls, mostly to himself. "Put wrong mech in wrong place." The door slams shut over their heads, then suddenly glows - disappearing entirely! And the mech in the corner looks up, pale blue eyes staring at them Robustus lands on his feet rather hard, but absorbs the impact well enough. Hot Rod is so limp and out of it that it wouldn't matter much how he landed. He jerks his head up as the light above from the ceiling snaps closed. He hmms softly, then looks over to Grimlock, "Those wouldn't be thermal swords that could perhaps burn their way through metal would they?" is asked. :Grimlock huffs. "Burn. Slice. Smash." He moves to the doorway, testing it and the surrounding wall with his hand, feeling for electrical feedback conduits that could be a nasty surprise. "Me Grimlock more than weapons. Check him," he snaps, pointing at Hot Rod, "Then interrogate," whipping his gesture towards the fellow captive. The mech's optics widen further at that, and he looks at the door. The door indeed does have some field over it, a tingling numbing feeling that makes it impossible to touch - a frictionless shield almost. There's another engine going by. Something was happening right out of view. Robustus nods and checks on Hot Rod again with his medical scanner. "Took an impact to the head, didn't do any major damage but did knock him out. Has some minor armor damage that can be fixed by your medics easily enough. No signs of structural integrity issues or damage to his framework." he cocks his head, listening, "What's that noise all about I do wonder?" "It's the Rallies." the mech in the corner states, his voice somewhat terrified, yet calm. :Continuing around the room, quickly scanning the walls for other force fields, Grimlock paces the perimeter of their cell, his heavy feet thudding against the deck plates. "Clever," he grunts. "Door shielded, walls charged. No escape that way." Casually, he paces to the center of the chamber, right under the one-time trap door that had deposited them here. "Ceiling closed. No escape that way." Turning to the disheveled mech in the corner, Grimlock snaps, "Explain." The mech shivers a little and there's a sound of an engine. A loud growling one "It's worse than the Tron Games to be honest." he explains "They take ground pounders and... well, they're sitting out there, disabled..." he trembled a little bit "In their vehicular modes...." "And they have these large... trucks. Robustus nods to what Grimlock says and gets up to his feet. He turns his attention to the other in the room to listen to what he has to say. "I was at the Tron Games and there was only one fatality." he states, "Trust me on that one, I tried to save that mech. But it just wasn't meant to be. He's in Primus' care now." :Grimlock huffs. "Pounders. Trucks. Nothing. Me Grimlock greatest fighter EVER in games," he brags, regardless of the actual truth in his statement. "Me fight them all and win. But..." He casts a gaze at the others. A weakling, an unconscious 'bot, and a Decepticon doctor. "Me think other way out best option." And a that, he ignites his sword... :...and drives it straight into the floor. "Oh, it’s got nothing to do with fighting. They-" the mech cuts off, staring as Grimlock starts to drive it into the floor. It was thick, and hard. Very hard. :Grunting, Grimlock pries a thin layer of deck plate off, then begins working on another section. "Deep in Cybertron. Many layers. Many tunnels. Find one soon enough. nnnnNNNNAAH!" Putting all his strength into another blow, he drives his blade point-first into the ground, wrenching it left and right to create a larger seam... Robustus hmms softly, thinking about where he heard the name Grimlock before. He shakes his head as the mech starts to escape through the floor via brute force. "You were saying?" he asks the other mech. A light flickers in the corner of the room, a panel opening up as a gun drops down, whirling around to aim at Grimlock with a powering-up whine... "The trucks have huge... wheels. Bigger than the trucks each of them. And there's ramps... The trucks are monsters." he stares at the gun, twitching "They DESTROY." :Grimlock looks up, a glint in his optic visor. If he had a mouth, it would be smiling. "Stupid," he whispers, before whirling around and hurling the blade at the newly-opened panel in the wall. "Me Grimlock not care about monsters OR wheels OR ramps OR trucks!" Robustus frowns to that information. The Autobot acts before he can say a thing about that gun. "Seems to me that we need to plan our escape when they take us out there to face the trucks out there." *CRASH* Yummmmbzzzt. Goes the little gun, exploding in a shower of sparks as it eats the blade, which now falls damaged to the floor. "The ground pounders can just... sit there as the trucks leap off and crash and roll and crash and roll and..." The mech seems to have gone nuts, stuck in a loop. :Walking over to examine the blade, Grimlock grunts. "Hnn. Shorted out. Fix later." Casually, he pulls at what's left of the weapon emplacement, the hatch, and the rest of the wall, looking to cause as much damage and mayhem as possible. "Sound like deathtrap," he snarls, commenting on the insane mech's ramblings. "Easy. Deathtrap no think. Use patterns. Learn, then easy to beat. Opponent that think, hard. Deathtrap nothing." Robustus peers at the other mech, taking out his medical scanner to see what is wrong with him. "Are you saying you cannot move while in vehicle mode? How is that even remotely sporting." he comments. The mech snaps out of it, shrugging "Kind of like that. They're just like... you know, kids rolling over tin cans. only living tin cans... " he explains simply, holding his knees. He was quite healthy. A little low on fuel but not badly so. He's just nuts "I don’t know what's sporting about it. The trucks are monsters... big ones." he whispers loudly :"DEATHTRAPS EASY," Grimlock snaps, hissing at the others. "Need to get out and find. Break more in here, they push us to arena. Then we get somewhere." Grimlock rips loose a length of power cabling, tugging it out of the wall... .*BZZAAAAAAAAP*. Robustus puts his scanner away and takes out an energon goodie from his subspace which he offers to the mech for his fuel levels. "So in other words you go in alive and come out dead?" he asks with a frown upon his lips, "Not the way I wished to die." he looks over at Grimlock quizzically. "I have a feeling that there is no escape to be afforded us. All we can hope for is either overpowering the ones that come to get us for our turn in the rally or hope those within our respective groups notice our being missing and come looking for us." The mech stares at the goodie, but shakes his head "No thank you. I'm not hungry." he states simply, leaning back against the wall a little "Would ANYONE want to live crushed under giant wheels of monsters?" :Grimlock throws the charred cable remains on the ground, his armor somewhat scorched and melted in places, but otherwise apparently alright, then digs in for something else to destroy. "Expect to die, then die. Expect to live, then live. No have time for cowards." Robustus tells the mech, "Oh I have a reason to live." The mech pauses "Errr, I mean DIE crushed." he states, perhaps more confused than he thought Robustus nods and tells the mech, "Rest." he looks over to Grimlock and sighs, "Then let us think like rational mechs of courage instead of freaked out sparklings." :Sighing, Grimlock turns to face the other two conscious inhabitants of the room. "You no die. You live, if you listen. Me Grimlock know places like this. Me been there. Survive. Me know survive now. You survive, if you listen." Turning back, he resumes his largely senseless violence against the wall... "How do you know you'll get us out of here?" the mech asks skeptically Robustus comments, "Apparently brute force." :Grimlock turns back, the red light emitting from his optic visor pulsing in the dim light of the cell. His glare is intense, and his words are spoken as heartfelt as any robot could. "Because," the robot growls, clenching one fist. :"ME GRIMLOCK, BADASS." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Grimlock's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Sunday Bloody Sunday TP